The present invention relates to the field of the textile industry, in particular machines for winding yarns and especially synchronous winding machines and has for its object such a winding machine transformable on site.
At present, the known synchronous winding machines are generally of a type comprising a certain number of spindles, for example 24 spindles, and extensible to 36 or 48 spindles and are always supplied at one of their ends, the packages being supplied with yarns individually, by a vertical station with arrival of the yarn from the side opposite that of winding and evacuation of the packages is always carried out from the side opposite that of arrival of the yarn toward a conveyor. Moreover, there exist winding machines whose supply of yarns is carried out from the front.
These known machines however have a relatively great width dimension, undesirable for an economic installation in a factory, because they require a large area of floor space. Moreover, these machines cannot be mounted back to back with a reduced width of installation, which is to say such that they can be overseen in opposite rows of two by a same operator.
To this end, it has been proposed to provide specific machines for left-hand service and right-hand service. However, even in the case of the use of such right and left-hand machines, a back-to-back arrangement remains impossible, because of the fact of supplying the yarn from the rear portion of the machines with vertical return from the frontal side of the machine.
Moreover, in these known machines, removal of the packages at the output of the winding stations by means of a conveyor, must always be carried out in a same direction, namely, from the side of the machine opposite that comprising the control panel with the operating device for the shafts of the packages, drive shafts of the fliers and the driving of the pre-feed device.
It is thus necessary, in the case in which a modification of arrival of the yarns supplying the winding machine or of the device for removing full packages is desired, to carry out a rotation of 180xc2x0 of the machine on its base, which is generally impossible given the length of the latter and a modification of the machines being impossible. As a result, either such modifications are not at present possible, or they require the installation of complementary transfer devices from one end of the machine to the other, generally by an aerial route. Such installations necessarily give rise to correspondingly high costs.
Finally, the operation of these machines is carried out by means of a single one or two drive motors acting, either, in the first case, on the shafts of the packages and for driving the fliers and on the drive of the pre-feed device, or, in the second case, on the one hand, on the drive shafts of packages and the drive of the fliers and, on the other hand, on the pre-feed device. These motors are connected to the corresponding shafts by means of mechanical transmission elements such as assemblies of pulleys and notched belts or else gearing.
Generally speaking, when the drive of the shafts of the packages and the fliers is carried out by a specific motor, the drive of the fliers is carried out with interposition of a device for vobulation or mechanical interference. Such a vobulation device is adapted to carry out a rough winding avoiding the formation of ribbons which would be undesirable during unwinding of the packages.
Moreover, because of the multiple return runs necessary between the pulleys and the transmission belts or the numerous gearing to be interposed between the motors and the drive shafts for packages and for driving the fliers, the size of the operating assembly of the synchronous winding machines known at present is relatively great. Moreover, because of the number of intermediate elements, the maintenance of the machine thus provided is more complicated.
The present invention has for its object to overcome these drawbacks by providing a winding machine transformable on site, permitting not only an extension in length, but also a modification of its use characteristics, namely, with removal of the packages to the right or to the left and operation from one or the other of its ends.
To this end, the winding machine according to the invention is characterized in that it is transformable on site and in that it has an operating device for the drive means for the packages, the fliers and the pre-feed device for the yarns, assemble able in various ways as desired, interchangeably, at its two ends, by means of plates or symmetrical end flanges, with arrangement in front of the conveyor which passes through it.